Touch of Death
Touch of Death 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case: Icewood as the 3rd case of Icewood. It takes place in the Suburbian Valley, district of Icewood. Plot The team got a call reporting the loud scream coming from the neighborhood house. Habib and the player went to that basement and found delivery guy Brock Perry sliced in a half by Breaking Wheel. Quickly after, the team interrogated his sister, Regina Perry, who said that she and Brock were at the Cafe earlier today, leading the tea to investigate there. At the Cafe, the player found more suspects: Waitress Lena Loukas, Drifter Lorenzo Sims, and Stripper Ken Dickenson. Later on, Abbi approached the team and said that someone was in the victim's storage. Habib and the player went to the storage and found that Brock needed to deliver bottles to Samuel Rose, his boss. Also, the team discovered that Brock didn't get along with the people. When the player restored a torn T-shirt, they saw an insulting message towards Lena. She said that Brock was her ex-boyfriend and that after the breakup he used to mock and insult her. Also, when Hannah analyzed a Tape the player restored, it was discovered that the victim had a big fight with Ken. He said that Brock used to be his "boyfriend", but after he revealed hi his true job he started to humiliating him anytime he could have a chance. After the team backs to the HQ, Chief Marquez informed the team that Brock's truck back into the storage. The team went back In the storage and found that Samuel wrote the victim a threat. The team interrogated him and he said that he needed to scare Brock a little since he never does his job on the time, he would always later and sometimes not even show on the work. But also on the poster who was restored by the player is shown, Lorenzo and Brock. Lorenzo said that Brock betrayed him when they needed to deal about the secret business. Hannah analyzed footage the player found in the Storage and it showed Regina and Brock fighting. They interrogated Regina, and she said that the victim would always stalk her, follow and control her which almost made her crazy. Later, after the team collected the last evidence they arrested victim's step-sister, Regina Perry. She tried to deny her crimes, but eventually, she confessed everything. She said that reason for the murder is not because he stalked her, it's because he started to be more and more violent towards females, like towards her ex-girlfriend, Lena. She then explained that after her last match she saw how he used to abuse her best friend. She continued and said that even the Breaking Wheel in the basement was Brock's and that he used it to abuse people. She couldn't tolerate that and decided to stop him once for all. She called him in the basement where she hit him with the door handle and tied him for the Breaking Wheel. Habib showed some sympathy towards the killer but still, she needed to be punished. Judge Dante also showed sympathy towards her but since Law is a law and her murder method was too gruesome, Judge sentenced her to 40 years in jail with a chance of parole in 20 years, which caused a big disappointment and chaos in the courtroom. Post-trial, Lena approached the player waning his help. Since Habib was called because Mayor wanted to speak with him, Lena joins the player. She said that her sister, Mia, today have a wedding and that she needed to catch up with her at the Cafe, but she didn't come. The player and Lena went to the Cafe to found her, where they found her purse and later her location. Mia said that she went inside the Cafe and that she later needed to rush to her apartment. Lena then asked the player for another favor to help her find her wedding gift for Mia and her groom Diego. After they found a gift, player assists Lena as her partner on the wedding of Mia and Diego Diaz. A day after, Habib approached the player saying that his mother, Mayor Xiong wants to speak with them. Mayor congrats the player for his work on past cases and asked them if they could find the notebook she left at the case. There, the player recovered a text which per Hannah was a text about the last victim of "The Rider". Mayor said that her assistant, Mandy, wrote a short story about the last victim because she was her mother. After the events, Habib becomes a bit suspicious on her mother telling the player that she never mentioned him about the thing found inside her work notebook. In that time, Abbi approached them and said that soon need to come two Detectives from Grimsborough PD to assist in recent illegal activities in the city and that the player and Habib will be their guides. Summary '''Victim * Brock Perry (Killed by a Breaking Wheel) Murder Weapon * Breaking Wheel Killer * Regina Perry Suspects RPerryIcewood.png|Regina Perry LLoukasIcewood.png|Lena Loukas KArmstrongIcewood.png|Ken Dickenson LSimsIcewood.png|Lorenzo Sims SRoseIcewood.png|Samuel Rose Quasi-Suspect(s) MiaDiazxDiegoDiaz marriage.png|Mia Diaz DiegoDiazxMiaDiaz marriage.png|Diego Diaz SueMayorIW.png|Sue Xiong Killer's Profile * The Killer eats bacon. * The Killer is right-handed. * The Killer reads "The Big Book of Pain" * The Killer wears green. * The Killer has red hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter I *Investigate Basement (Clues: Victim's Body, Breaking Wheel, Torn ID Card; Murder Weapon classified: Breaking Wheel) *Examine Breaking Wheel (Result: Greasy Substance) *Examine Torn ID Card (Result: ID Card; Victim identified: Brock Perry; New Suspect: Regina Perry) *Speak to Regina Perry about the victim (Prerequisite: ID restored; New Crime Scene: Cafe) *Investigate Cafe (Prerequisite: Regina interrogated; Clues: Torn Card, Framed Picture; New Suspect: Lena Loukas) *Examine Torn Card (Result: Card; New Suspect: Ken Dickenson) *Examine Framed Picture (Result: Lorenzo Sims) *Speak with Lena Loukas about the victim (Prerequisite: Cafe searched) *Question Ken Dickenson about the card for the victim (Prerequisite: Card restored) *Speak with Lorenzo Sims about his connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Face recognized) *Analyze Greasy Substance (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats bacon) *Autopsy Victim's Body (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is right-handed) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter II *New Crime Scene: Victim's Warehouse *Investigate Victim's Warehouse (Clues: Pile of Papers, Torn Book) *Examine Pile of Papers (Result: Delivery List; New Suspect: Samuel Rose) *Examine Torn Book (Result: Stained Book) *Interrogate Samuel Rose about the victim and the list (Prerequisite: List found; Profile Updated: Samuel is right-handed) *Analyze Stained Book (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer reads ''The Big Book of Pain; New Crime Scene: Tables)' *Investigate Tables (Prerequisite: Stained Book analyzed; Clues: Broken Tape, Torn Fabric) *Examine Broken Tape (Result: Tape) *Examine Torn Fabric (Result: T-Shirt) *Question Lena about the T-Shirt (Prerequisite: T-Shirt restored; Profile Updated: Lena eats bacon, is right-handed and reads "The Big Book of Pain") *Analyze Tape (12:00:00) *Question Ken about the fight with the victim (Prerequisite: Tape analyzed; Profile Updated: Ken eats bacon and reads "The Big Book of Pain") *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter III *New Crime Scene: Delivery Truck *Investigate Tables (Clues: Torn Paper, CCTV Camera, Faded Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: ThreatHandwriting) *Examine Handwriting (Result: Samuel's Handwriting) *Examine CCTV Camera (Result: Unlocked CCTV Camera) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Poster) *Interrogate Samuel about the threat (Prerequisite: Handwriting confirmed; Profile Updated: Samuel eats bacon) *Question Lorenzo about the poster (Prerequisite: Poster restored; Profile Updated: Lorenzo eats bacon, is right-handed and reads "The Big Book of Pain") *Analyze Unlocked CCTV Camera (12:00:00) *Speak with Regina about the footage (Prerequisite: CCTV Camera analyzed; Profile Updated: Regina eats bacon, is right-handed and reads "The Big Book of Pain"; New Crime Scene: Breaking Wheel Stand) *Investigate Breaking Wheel Stand (Prerequisite: Regina interrogated; Clues: KerchiefKerchief, Door Handle) *Examine the Victim's Kerchief (Result: Fibers) *Examine Door Handle (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has red hair) *Analyze Fibers (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears green) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to the Additional Investigation! Additional Investigation *See what Lena wants *Investigate Cafe (Prerequisite: Lena interrogated; Clues: Purse) *Examine Purse's name (Result: Name) *Examine Purse (Result: Note) *Find Mia (Prerequisite: Purse searched; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Warehouse (Prerequisite: Mia interrogated; Clues: Wooden Box) *Examine Wooden Box (Result: Woodwork) *Go to Diego's and Mia's wedding (Prerequisite Woodwork found; Reward: Tuxedomale; White Dressfemale) *Meet the Mayor (Prerequisite: All Tasks Above) *Investigate Tables (Prerequisite: Mayor interrogated; Clues: NotebookNotebook) *Examine Faded Notebook (Result: Notebook text) *Analyze Notebook Text (03:00:00) *Ask Mayor about her writing about "The Rider" (Prerequisite: Notebook Text analyzed; Reward: 500 XP) *'Canceled'! Trivia *A case title is a reference to the episode of NCIS: Los Angeles of the same name. Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Suburbian Valley